fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!/Images/2
FairlyOddMovie0250.jpg|Later that afternoon... FairlyOddMovie0251.jpg|"We're so proud of you, Timmy!" "We'll always be together." FairlyOddMovie0252.jpg|"You got that right. There's nothing in this world I'd ever give you guys up for." FairlyOddMovie0253.jpg|Just then... FairlyOddMovie0254.jpg|...Timmy catches sight of Tootie. FairlyOddMovie0255.jpg FairlyOddMovie0256.jpg|Timmy looks lovestruck. FairlyOddMovie0257.jpg FairlyOddMovie0258.jpg|Timmy is so lovestruck by Tootie that he doesn't look where he's going... FairlyOddMovie0259.jpg|...and crashes into a mailbox. FairlyOddMovie0260.jpg|"Timmy! Are you okay?" FairlyOddMovie0261.jpg|"Yeah." FairlyOddMovie0262.jpg|"Good! Then can we do it again? It was fun!" FairlyOddMovie0263.jpg|"Yeah sure, I just--" FairlyOddMovie0264.jpg|Nearby, the Mayor is making an announcement. FairlyOddMovie0265.jpg|"As the Mayor of Dimmsdale, it is my honor to present the president and CEO of Magnate Power - Mr. Hugh J. Magnate Jr." FairlyOddMovie0266.jpg FairlyOddMovie0267.jpg|"Thank you, your honor. That's quite a handsome, uh, goat you've got there." FairlyOddMovie0268.jpg|"Ladies and gentlemen..." FairlyOddMovie0269.jpg|"Ever since daddy slapped a shovel in my little hand..." FairlyOddMovie0270.jpg|"...I have been looking for fuel to run our everyday lives." FairlyOddMovie0271.jpg|"And so..." FairlyOddMovie0272.jpg|"...when my high-tech thermal satellites detected a massive untapped combustible resource field under the city..." FairlyOddMovie0273.jpg|"...I decided to come here to Dummsdale and... see for myself." FairlyOddMovie0274.jpg|"Dimmsdale." "What?" "It's Dimmsdale." FairlyOddMovie0275.jpg|"Well, whatever. Dim, Dumm, what difference does it make?" FairlyOddMovie0276.jpg|"By the time I'm done with the place..." FairlyOddMovie0277.jpg|"...you're gonna want to change its name to Stinking-Richdale!" FairlyOddMovie0278.jpg|Tootie approaches the crowd in front of Magnate. FairlyOddMovie0279.jpg|'Cosmo': "Timmy, what are we doing?" FairlyOddMovie0280.jpg|"May I present..." FairlyOddMovie0281.jpg|"...the Magnate Power Oil Well Hotel, to be built on the site..." FairlyOddMovie0282.jpg|"...of this grotty, stinky, yucky, pokey little park." FairlyOddMovie0283.jpg FairlyOddMovie0284.jpg FairlyOddMovie0285.jpg|"It will produce 1,000 jigabots of filthy yet reasonably affordable energy and provide decent room service." FairlyOddMovie0286.jpg FairlyOddMovie0287.jpg|"So, folks, are you ready to tear down this crummy little park and make way for the future?" FairlyOddMovie0288.jpg FairlyOddMovie0289.jpg|'Cosmo:' "Yay!" FairlyOddMovie0290.jpg|"Look who it is - Mr. Never Grew Up, Timmy Turner." FairlyOddMovie0291.jpg|"He's checkin' us out!" FairlyOddMovie0292.jpg|"Just like the ladies." FairlyOddMovie0293.jpg FairlyOddMovie0294.jpg|"Yeah, that's right, Timmy T. Looks like A.J.'s all grown up..." FairlyOddMovie0295.jpg|"...and stylin' in a brand-new argyle sweater." FairlyOddMovie0296.jpg|"And me, professional security expert..." FairlyOddMovie0297.jpg|"...fighting crime with my smarty melon..." FairlyOddMovie0298.jpg|"...and multiple keys on a retractable wire!" FairlyOddMovie0299.jpg FairlyOddMovie0300.jpg FairlyOddMovie0301.jpg FairlyOddMovie0302.jpg|"He's just jealous!" FairlyOddMovie0303.jpg FairlyOddMovie0304.jpg FairlyOddMovie0305.jpg|"Timmy's staring at that girl!" FairlyOddMovie0306.jpg|"Ooh! I'll give him a slushee!" FairlyOddMovie0307.jpg FairlyOddMovie0308.jpg|"See? It worked!" FairlyOddMovie0309.jpg|"Oh wait, he's still staring." FairlyOddMovie0310.jpg FairlyOddMovie0311.jpg|"There's nothing wrong with the old Dimmsdale!" FairlyOddMovie0312.jpg FairlyOddMovie0313.jpg FairlyOddMovie0314.jpg|"And there's nothing wrong with the Dimmsdale Dogwood..." FairlyOddMovie0315.jpg FairlyOddMovie0316.jpg FairlyOddMovie0317.jpg FairlyOddMovie0318.jpg|Tootie running from Magnate's henchmen. FairlyOddMovie0319.jpg FairlyOddMovie0320.jpg FairlyOddMovie0321.jpg FairlyOddMovie0322.jpg|"Nice move!" FairlyOddMovie0323.jpg|"...the tree I grew up with..." FairlyOddMovie0324.jpg|"...and climbed..." FairlyOddMovie0325.jpg|"...in this very park!" FairlyOddMovie0326.jpg|"Listen, sister Suzie Saffron Wheatgrass-gulper, whatever your tree-hugging name is, you don't wanna mess around with Hugh J. Magnate Jr." FairlyOddMovie0327.jpg|Timmy looks on. FairlyOddMovie0328.jpg FairlyOddMovie0329.jpg|'Magnate': "So why don't you just toddle off to your yurt or wherever home is?" FairlyOddMovie0330.jpg|"This is home." FairlyOddMovie0331.jpg FairlyOddMovie0332.jpg|"I was raised right here in Dimmsdale!" FairlyOddMovie0333.jpg FairlyOddMovie0334.jpg|"And the name's not Saffron Sippin' Wheatgrass-Gurglin' anything, it's Tootie!" FairlyOddMovie0335.jpg|Timmy's reaction to Tootie stating her name. FairlyOddMovie0336.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda are just as shocked. FairlyOddMovie0337.jpg|"Tootie!?" FairlyOddMovie0338.jpg|Timmy has another flashback to what Tootie was like as a kid. FairlyOddMovie0339.jpg|"I suggest you move your conifer-kissing keister, missy." FairlyOddMovie0340.jpg|"Not gonna happen. Not if you're gonna knock down this tree." FairlyOddMovie0341.jpg|"Well, have it your way. Boys! Tear it down." FairlyOddMovie0342.jpg|"She is awesome!" "Awesome?" FairlyOddMovie0343.jpg FairlyOddMovie0344.jpg FairlyOddMovie0345.jpg FairlyOddMovie0346.jpg FairlyOddMovie0347.jpg FairlyOddMovie0348.jpg|"Hey!" FairlyOddMovie0349.jpg FairlyOddMovie0350.jpg|"You can't tear down that tree with a girl chained to it!" FairlyOddMovie0351.jpg|"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, pimple-monkey! She'll move; they always do." FairlyOddMovie0352.jpg FairlyOddMovie0353.jpg|"Well, they usually do." FairlyOddMovie0354.jpg FairlyOddMovie0355.jpg|I don't think she'll be moving any time soon. FairlyOddMovie0356.jpg FairlyOddMovie0357.jpg FairlyOddMovie0358.jpg FairlyOddMovie0359.jpg FairlyOddMovie0360.jpg|The dozer draws closer... FairlyOddMovie0361.jpg FairlyOddMovie0362.jpg FairlyOddMovie0363.jpg|"Ohhhh..." FairlyOddMovie0364.jpg|"I wish the bulldozers would break down!" FairlyOddMovie0365.jpg FairlyOddMovie0366.jpg FairlyOddMovie0367.jpg FairlyOddMovie0368.jpg FairlyOddMovie0369.jpg|Well... It seems the bulldozers have broken down. FairlyOddMovie0370.jpg|"Well, what are you waiting for? Don't just sit there." FairlyOddMovie0371.jpg|"Use chainsaws instead!" FairlyOddMovie0372.jpg FairlyOddMovie0373.jpg FairlyOddMovie0374.jpg FairlyOddMovie0375.jpg|"I wish the chainsaws were balloons!" FairlyOddMovie0376.jpg FairlyOddMovie0377.jpg|"Up, up, and away!" FairlyOddMovie0378.jpg FairlyOddMovie0379.jpg FairlyOddMovie0380.jpg|"I wish Chompy the Goat would eat Magnate's pants." FairlyOddMovie0381.jpg|"What's happening, Janice?" FairlyOddMovie0382.jpg|"Um, the mayor's goat just ate your pants, sir." FairlyOddMovie0383.jpg|"So it did." FairlyOddMovie0384.jpg|"Oh. Well, it looks like the Dimmsdale Dogwood lives to see another day." FairlyOddMovie0385.jpg|"Tootie? Wow, I-I-I-I gotta tell ya, that was incredible!" FairlyOddMovie0386.jpg|"Timmy Turner? [giggles] Look at you! You haven't changed a bit. N-not even a little." FairlyOddMovie0387.jpg|"Where have you been?" FairlyOddMovie0388.jpg|"Oh, you know. Just traveling the world, trying to make a difference, and trying to help helpless creatures." FairlyOddMovie0389.jpg|'Tootie:' What have you been up to?" Timmy: Oh, uh... I'm still in school." FairlyOddMovie0390.jpg|"Wow. An educated man." FairlyOddMovie0391.jpg FairlyOddMovie0392.jpg FairlyOddMovie0393.jpg FairlyOddMovie0394.jpg FairlyOddMovie0395.jpg FairlyOddMovie0396.jpg|"And look at this." FairlyOddMovie0397.jpg FairlyOddMovie0398.jpg|"You show up and all these amazing thins happen." FairlyOddMovie0399.jpg|"It's like magic." FairlyOddMovie0400.jpg|"Magic?" FairlyOddMovie0401.jpg|The fairies try to act casual. FairlyOddMovie0402.jpg FairlyOddMovie0403.jpg|"N-No, No, me. No magic. You kidding? No, no, no, not here." FairlyOddMovie0404.jpg FairlyOddMovie0405.jpg|"Well, it's great to see you." FairlyOddMovie0406.jpg|Timmy and Tootie hugging FairlyOddMovie0407.jpg|The Love Meter is starting to rise. FairlyOddMovie0408.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda don't look happy about it. FairlyOddMovie0409.jpg FairlyOddMovie0410.jpg FairlyOddMovie0411.jpg|"Daah! Aah, aah." FairlyOddMovie0412.jpg|"What's the matter?" FairlyOddMovie0413.jpg|"Uh, uh, sunburn on my back. No hugs till, till it heals, doctor said. Gotta go!" FairlyOddMovie0414.jpg|"He is soooo smooth." FairlyOddMovie0415.jpg|Tootie waving at Timmy. FairlyOddMovie0416.jpg FairlyOddMovie0417.jpg|"Oh.. the humiliation." FairlyOddMovie0418.jpg FairlyOddMovie0419.jpg|"As we speak, my $4,000 pants are coursing through the digestive tract of a goat!" FairlyOddMovie0420.jpg|'Magnate:' "How'd this happen, Hm? Janice? How did my perfect plan get so un-perfect?" FairlyOddMovie0421.jpg FairlyOddMovie0422.jpg|'Magnate:' "What?" Voice: "I heard your perfect plan just got un-perfect." FairlyOddMovie0423.jpg FairlyOddMovie0424.jpg|'Mrs. Crocker:' "Denzel, who are you talking to?" FairlyOddMovie0425.jpg FairlyOddMovie0426.jpg FairlyOddMovie0427.jpg FairlyOddMovie0428.jpg FairlyOddMovie0429.jpg|"I am Hugh J. Magnate Jr. Are you the mystery man from on the phone?" FairlyOddMovie0430.jpg|"Indeed I am!" FairlyOddMovie0431.jpg|"Heh heh, isn't technology great?" FairlyOddMovie0432.jpg FairlyOddMovie0433.jpg FairlyOddMovie0434.jpg FairlyOddMovie0435.jpg FairlyOddMovie0436.jpg FairlyOddMovie0437.jpg FairlyOddMovie0438.jpg FairlyOddMovie0439.jpg|Looking at the photos... FairlyOddMovie0440.jpg|...he notices... FairlyOddMovie0441.jpg FairlyOddMovie0442.jpg FairlyOddMovie0443.jpg|"These are from today." FairlyOddMovie0444.jpg FairlyOddMovie0445.jpg|"Not funny. Fairy!" FairlyOddMovie0446.jpg FairlyOddMovie0447.jpg FairlyOddMovie0448.jpg|"They're the key to your success." FairlyOddMovie0449.jpg|"...Or failure." FairlyOddMovie0450.jpg FairlyOddMovie0451.jpg FairlyOddMovie0452.jpg FairlyOddMovie0453.jpg FairlyOddMovie0454.jpg FairlyOddMovie0455.jpg FairlyOddMovie0456.jpg FairlyOddMovie0457.jpg FairlyOddMovie0458.jpg FairlyOddMovie0459.jpg FairlyOddMovie0460.jpg|"So, do we have a deal?" FairlyOddMovie0461.jpg|"I think we're in business." FairlyOddMovie0462.jpg FairlyOddMovie0463.jpg|"I didn't plan that." FairlyOddMovie0464.jpg|The next day... FairlyOddMovie0465.jpg|"Timmy, what's the matter? Sad because your birthday's over?" FairlyOddMovie0466.jpg|"I think I need to go to the doctor. My stomach's all in knots, and my heart is racing." FairlyOddMovie0467.jpg|"Dr. Cosmo's in the hizzouse! Hmm. No fever." FairlyOddMovie0468.jpg|"Time..." FairlyOddMovie0469.jpg|"...for a full exam!" FairlyOddMovie0470.jpg|"You've been acting sick since you saw Tootie in the park yesterday." FairlyOddMovie0471.jpg|"Sick? No, I just have a cold or something. Still, she's so brave, so sure of herself." FairlyOddMovie0472.jpg|Wanda checks the Love Meter. FairlyOddMovie0473.jpg|"Oh no!" FairlyOddMovie0473a.jpg|"You're falling in love with Tootie!" FairlyOddMovie0474.jpg|"That means you're growing up..." FairlyOddMovie0475.jpg|"...and you'll lose us forever!" FairlyOddMovie0476.jpg|"Uh-oh!" FairlyOddMovie0477.jpg|"Oh, it also means I don't get to use the glove, doesn't it?" FairlyOddMovie0478.jpg|'Mr. Turner': "Timmy! Tootie's here!" FairlyOddMovie0479.jpg|"Aaaaaahhhh!" FairlyOddMovie0480.jpg|"Tootie's here?" FairlyOddMovie0481.jpg FairlyOddMovie0482.jpg|"We registered you at Dimmsdale Department Store." FairlyOddMovie0483.jpg|"Happy wedding!" FairlyOddMovie0484.jpg|"Wedding? I was just here to see if Timmy wanted to go for a--" FairlyOddMovie0485.jpg|''"We got you a blender!" FairlyOddMovie0486.jpg FairlyOddMovie0487.jpg|Timmy attempts to escape. FairlyOddMovie0488.jpg FairlyOddMovie0489.jpg FairlyOddMovie0490.jpg FairlyOddMovie0491.jpg|Timmy falls out the window. FairlyOddMovie0492.jpg|Oomph! Right in the bushes. FairlyOddMovie0493.jpg FairlyOddMovie0494.jpg FairlyOddMovie0495.jpg FairlyOddMovie0496.jpg FairlyOddMovie0497.jpg FairlyOddMovie0498.jpg|"We'll give you money!" "Livestock!" "Raisins!" FairlyOddMovie0499.jpg|Cry us a whole new ''ocean, why don't you? FairlyOddMovie0500.jpg|"Cosmo, we gotta stop her before she breaks up our family!" Category:Image galleries Category:Images of Part 2